The present invention relates to timing control apparatus for automatically controlling the turn-on and turn-off of electrical appliances for the purpose of giving the appearance of occupancy of a dwelling.
Concern for the maintenance of safety and security of homes and businesses has led to the development of various timing devices for automatically turning on and turning off electrical appliances such as lamps. Such automatic control of electrical appliances gives the appearance of occupancy of the home or business and thus discourages prowlers from undertaking to improperly enter the premises. Merely leaving lights on all night would most likely be interpreted as an indication that the occupants are absent from the premises since no change would occur in the condition of the premises.
Currently available timing control devices are typically quite large and bulky because of the use of electro-mechanical timers and mechanically operated on-off switches. Also, usually only one turn-on and one turn-off are possible during any twenty-four hour period.